Ur
Ur was the teacher of Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Bastia, as well as mother to Ultear. She sacrificed her body to freeze the demon Deliora and now lives as the water flowing in the sea around Galuna Island when the Iced Shell was melted. Ur's power was so great that it is said she could have been one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Nonetheless, in a flashback, she mentioned to Lyon that there are a lot of much more powerful mages than her in the Western countries. Synopsis Galuna Island arc During the Galuna Island Arc, it is learned from flashbacks that Gray and Lyon had a teacher. After she lost her two daughters and after her husband left her, she went to live in the mountains. Lyon was her first pupil, but took Gray in as her second pupil after Gray's home and town was destroyed by a Deliora. After some difficulties, the two began to bond and Ur saw both Lyon and Gray as her own children. Some believe she took them in to replace her dead daughter, but she denies this, and thinks in them as their beloved pupils. Because she used to take care of two kids, the others thought she was their mother, which was why men didn't approach her. She didn't seem to care about that, though, which was seen in a flashback where she stormed away angrily after a owner of a shop told her it was time to start thinking about her own happiness. When Gray ran off to defeat Deliora on his own and to avenge his deceased parents, Ur intervened. It was then that she told Gray the two of them were everything she needed to be happy, and that she came to get that happiness back. Then, she used the Iced Shell ability to seal Deliora forever, but using this spell would cause her to become ice. Since Lyon was unconscious, she made Gray promise to tell Lyon that she was dead, though her body was just becoming ice. She believed that Lyon would try to unfreeze her so he could fight her and be recognized as superior, which was Lyon's life long goal. Eventually, during the present day, Lyon succeeded in unfreezing Deliora with the Moon Drip, and Ur's ice body melted into the sea, where she continues to watch over her beloved pupils. Later, it was also revealed that her daughter, Ultear, is still alive but she thought of her mother as weak. Magic and Abilities Master Magician: Ur has high leveled magical capacity. If she is alive now, probably she will be one of Ten Saint Wizard. She possesses ice based abilities. *'Ice-Make': Being someone who has mastered the magics, Ur practices the ice magic, Ice Make. This allows her to mold any type of object from ice. It remains unclear whether Ur was able to create Static or Dynamic Ice; being the master she was, it is widely acceptably assumed she did both. In the anime it is revealed that Ur's ice make is modeled after flowers and plants. Aside from Iced Shell, Ur had not shown any other advanced spells, but regardless she can be considered as an extremely powerful sorceress since she was mentioned as a potential candidate for title of one of The Ten Wizard Saints and was the strongest mage in her country. *'Iced Shell': An extremely powerful and seemingly painful magic to use. Ur used this magic to seal Deliora. The user must first form a stance which will then cause a large magic circle to open beneath their feet. Then a large force of energy will surround the user and cause their body to Transform to ice. Then four large magic seals will form around the target, and allow the user to surround the target in ice. Then once solidified, the user will live as ice forever. Trivia * Ironically, both her students have self-appointed girlfriends, Sherry Blendi for Lyon and Juvia Loxar for Gray. * Apparently, she was responsible for Gray and Lyon's habit of removing their clothes due to her odd training methods. * She had taught both of her students to use ice-molding techniques by using both of their hands, saying that one-hand techniques were unbalanced and incomplete. Gray usually does that, while Lyon prefered to use only one of his hands (he expresses that he has long ago surpassed Ur). * Her name, Ur, likely comes from the Futhark rune meaning strength. Interestingly, Ur can also mean 'wild ox', as well as 'clay', 'earth' and 'soil'. Quotes *(To Gray) "Gray are you sure you can keep up? my training is pretty strict." *"If you want to control cold, then you have to become one part with the cold" *"Listen up, among many magics, Creation magic is the magic with the greatest freedom. Each individual creation magic is unique. Devote Yourself, and search out your own form" *"A good friend of mine said that I should start thinking about my own happiness, but I don't remember being that unhappy. Isn't that right? With my two bright pupils growing day by day...everyday an adventure...that's all the happiness I need. I came here to take back that happiness" *(To Gray about her lost leg) "Ah this, I lost it but it's no big deal. Amazing right? Creation magic?" *(To Gray about Deliora ) "If that thing is your darkness then i have a reason to fight it. Go I'll defeat it" *"This is just a hurdle to pass to take back my happiness" *(To Lyon) "There's ton of stronger wizard than me in the countries of the west" *"After you surpass me, you just have to find another goa''l" *( To Gray about Lyon) "''I can't believe he was going to use the same magic i was about to use, that's a discipal for you" *(To Deliora) "I won't allow you to get near my pupils, this is the end monster!" *( To Gray) "I want Lyon to see more of the world, and the same goes for you, Gray" *"There's nothing to be sad, I'll live on. I"ll live on as the ice for all eternity, go forth...to your future!" *"I will seal your darkness" *(To Lyon) ""I've never think of you as a replacement for my daughter, you are you, my beloved pupil" Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Elemental Make magic User